


All This and Heaven Too

by Sera1988



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, omega!Theon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sera1988/pseuds/Sera1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed to take a break from writing torture and gore. So, enjoy some shameless Throbb mpreg fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This and Heaven Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/gifts), [nanjcsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/gifts).



Theon's eyes cracked open at the feeling of curls gently brushing against his stomach. He smiled faintly before gently running his fingers through the mass of red curls. Robb shifted slightly at the touch, letting his hand venture to the swollen abdomen he'd been resting against.  
“Good morning,” The alpha murmured, looking up his lover with a smile on his face. At his words Robb felt a tiny kick against his palm.  
“To you as well, little one.” Theon couldn't help but smile, there was so much love in his words. Robb sighed softly before pressing a kiss to the skin under his hand. Theon let his eyes roll shut at the sensation. This was so perfect. Too perfect. He didn't deserve to be this happy. A omega Ironborn male? What a joke. The feeling of soft lips on his neck broke him out of his self-deprecating thoughts.  
“I love you,” Warm breath ghosted against his skin with those words, making him shiver. Theon chuckled softly, pulling Robb so he was hovering over him. Robb's beautiful blue eyes smiled down at him. Theon slowly intertwined their fingers.  
“Why?” Theon asked, looking up at Robb through his eyelashes. Robb gave him a look.  
“Why what, sweetling?” Theon blushed at the term of endearment. After all this time he still wasn't used to hearing it. Not directed at him anyway.  
“Why do you love me? No one else does. . .my own family doesn't.” He muttered. Robb leaned down, capturing his lips to silence his worries. Robb's lips were rough and warm. Perfect. When he pulled away, Robb gently placed his hand on Theon's swollen stomach once more.  
“I've always loved you. More than instincts, more than anything else. My heart always wanted you. Is this not proof enough of my love for you? Our child? Ours. . .” He whispered, leaning down to kiss him again.  
“I'll always be here for you, Theon. Now and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucked. I just wanted to write something short, sweet and happy. Title from the Florence and The Machine song of the same name.


End file.
